FM08 U is for Uncle Larry
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Uncle Larry defends Colby's daughter.


"Uncle Larry!" Verity threw her arms around Larry Fleinhardt and smacked big wet kisses on each cheek. He laughed and so did Megan. It had always amused Megan how fond Verity was of Larry. She was the only one who called him Uncle Larry. Darla only shook her head. She loved her father dearly, but he was too long winded for her. 

Verity loved listening to his explanations. He always had the patience of a saint, explaining how things worked. She'd also enjoyed her debates with him. He never once made her feel stupid. She had finally decided to go to medical school, but she felt it was his influence on her that made it all possible. He'd taught her to consider all perspectives before arriving at any conclusions.

"And when do you start medical school?" Larry asked.

"This fall. Thanks to Brandon and Cam."

Larry nodded, he knew about her share in the jewelry store and about Cam managing the finances. He'd recently switched to Cam as a financial advisor and had been very happy with the outcome. "And what do we know about this young man of yours? Has he passed the Colby obstacle course yet?" he teased gently.

Verity laughed, "Well, we haven't done anything that would set Dad off."

"You mean that your dad hasn't seen anything that would set him off," Megan said dryly, laughing at the quickly squashed guilty look that crossed Darren's face. Verity, on the other hand, looked perfectly innocent. Megan thought with amusement that Verity probably had plenty of practice with that innocent look, and that her sister and three brothers might have taken the blame on a thing or two while they were growing up.

Larry and Megan moved off to talk to Colby and Hannah. Darla snagged Keeley and it wasn't long before they were deep in discussion over something or other.

"What's with the Uncle Larry stuff, anyway?" Darren asked Verity curiously. She was a light-hearted sort, always laughing about something. "I've had to listen to him a few times when he and Charlie consult for us. He's probably one of the most boring people I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

Darren's eyes widened when Verity turned furiously on him and shoved him hard. "Don't talk about him like that! He's a wonderful man!" Then she burst into tears and ran off towards her mother.

Those tears caught the attention of the four men in her family. Darren saw Colby's eyebrows draw into a frown and sighed. He was in for it now. Then he saw her three brothers heading towards him, and he quickly looked around for some backup. He saw Justin sigh, but was relieved when Justin came to stand by him instead of with his in-laws. He hoped that Keeley wouldn't be too hard on Justin later. Jonathan joined them, grinning. It'd been a while since he'd brawled with the Granger boys.

Hannah grabbed Colby's arm, he scowled at her but stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"Guys, I don't want any trouble. Let me just apologize to her for dissing Larry... " Darren started to say.

"You dissed Larry. In front of Verity. What are you, stupid?" Brandon laughed at him. "How long have you been sniffing around her?"

"Come on, guys, I don't want any trouble," Darren tried again.

"It's either us or Dad, Darren, take your pick," Tyler said, in all seriousness.

Darren sighed.

No one could say later who threw the first punch, but they were brawling before anyone could say another word. Megan sighed and shook her head. Olivia crossed her arms in annoyance and fussed at David about 'his' son. Keeley couldn't decide who to cheer for, her husband or her brothers. Darla rolled her eyes. Erin stared wide-eyed at the sight of the usually suave Cam duking it out with someone.

"Oh, Colby! Break it up, will you please?" Hannah said in resignation. Colby looked at her like he thought she was nuts. After all, Darren had made his baby girl cry. Then he laughed when Larry turned the garden hose on them. All six men broke apart, spluttering.

"This always works wonders for breaking up cat fights," Larry said in amusement, especially at the indignant looks he got for calling it a cat fight. He sprayed Darren some more. "Take note that it isn't just her father and her brothers you'll have to watch out for, young man. You might learn a thing or two if you'll listen instead of spouting nonsense. Now, an apology, if you please. No, no, not to me. To Verity." He smiled as Darren headed off towards Verity. Larry put away the hose and settled down next to Megan. "Your conquering hero," he said, laughing. "Brains over brawn this time."


End file.
